


Birthday Pranks

by yellowleather



Series: Little Moments [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowleather/pseuds/yellowleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what exactly happens on my birthday?” Gabrielle prodded. </p>
<p>“I don't know what you're talking about.” Xena said, being very matter-of-fact. She sat up straight in the saddle. </p>
<p>“Something’s going to happen tomorrow. I can feel it.” Gabrielle looked up at her companion. “You're planning something.”</p>
<p>“You're imagining things.” </p>
<p>Gabrielle huffed and picked up her pace, her staff digging into the earth as she moved. Xena stayed back watching her stomp away. A wide grin spread across her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Pranks

The late-morning sun gently drew Gabrielle from her peaceful sleep. She slowly opened one eye and found no one around. She rolled onto her back and stretched dramatically, revelling in a day where Xena wasn't jostling her awake at the crack of dawn. Especially since she'd stayed up late into the night, determined to keep Xena from whatever it was she was planning. The warrior had gone to bed at her usual time and never seemed bothered by Gabrielle watching her like a hawk. It was only when she heard Xena softly snoring that she reluctantly closed her eyes and drifted off. 

She relaxed into her bedroll and let the warm sun lull her back to sleep. 

The next time Gabrielle woke, something was tickling her nose. She wrinkled it and shifted her head to the side, used to bugs brushing against her in the night. The tickling stopped a moment and Gabrielle relaxed. Then it started again, the feather-light touch trailing the bridge of her nose. The bard groaned and swiped at her face. The tickling stopped. When it started a third time, Gabrielle smacked her nose. Her eyes went wide when her fingers peeled away from her face. 

“ _What the??_ ” Gabrielle wiped at her nose and shrieked at the sticky substance covering her nose, forehead and hands. 

She whipped around in her seat just in time to see Xena darting between two trees, a white cloth in her hand.

“Xena!” Gabrielle shouted as she scrambled to her feet and took chase. She could swear her heard Xena giggle. 

Gabrielle stumbled through the forest, ignoring the rocks and twigs stabbing at her bare feet as she tried to catch up to Xena. When she finally made it to the edge of the lake she found Xena doubled over in laughter. 

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Gabrielle asked between heaving breaths. 

Xena just laughed harder. 

Gabrielle gently patted her nose, still unsure of the sticky mess on her face that had now hardened. 

“You should see your face.” Xena dropped to the ground by the water’s edge. She leaned back on her hands and examined her handywork.

“What did you do?”

“Relax, it's just honey.” 

Gabrielle looked at her fingers, covered in honey and dirt. She grimaced. “This is a terrible way to wake up, y’know.”  

Xena chuckled. “Sorry. I haven't used that one in years.” She grinned. “You look ridiculous  Here.” Xena held up the wash cloth and waited for Gabrielle to take it. 

Gabrielle hesitated. She took a cautious step toward Xena and snatched the cloth. She gave the warrior a wide berth and leaned down at the edge of the lake and started scrubbing at her hands. Xena appeared next to her and gently took the cloth from her. 

“Here, let me.”

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes as best she could when Xena raised the cloth to her face. 

“We could let it dry completely, then I can just peel the honey off.” Xena said. 

Gabrielle looked horrified. She returned to scrubbing the honey from her fingertips without saying a word. 

Xena furrowed her brow. “Are you mad at me?” She asked quietly. 

Gabrielle looked up, surprised. 

“Cause it's hard to tell. Your face is kind of frozen in shock, so I can't tell what your thinking.”

Gabrielle leaned over the water and looked at her reflection. The honey smeared over her face had crystallized, leaving her eyebrows frozen high above her bangs. Gabrielle burst into laughter at seeing herself for the first time. Xena chuckled and dipped the cloth in the water. She gently wiped at the honey until Gabrielle was clean. 

It was almost noon before they made their way back to camp. 

“Y’know, as disgusting as it felt, my skin is the smoothest it's ever been.” Gabrielle rubbed at her forehead. 

“Oh yeah?” Xena said. “Lemme check.” She covered Gabrielle's face with her hand making the bard laugh. “Wow. You're right.” She rubbed her hand back and forth and patted her cheek. “We might have to make this a weekly thing.”

Gabrielle pulled Xena's hand away. “Don't you dare.” She warned. “Or I'll have to take revenge on your birthday.” 

“You don't even know when my birthday is.” Xena replied confidently. “Hades, I barely remember when my birthday is.”

“Well, someone remembers.”

“What does that mean?”

Gabrielle shrugged and picked at her nails.  “Maybe your brother told me a few things about you.” Xena stopped dead in her tracks. Gabrielle turned back to her, but kept walking. “Maybe Toris wants to get revenge for pranks you pulled on him as a kid.”

“You're bluffing.”

“I guess you'll find out. I'd be careful what pranks you pull today. I'd hate to have to retaliate.”

Xena gave a lopsided smile and picked up her pace, excited to have a worthy opponent in the birthday wars. 


End file.
